A variety of standardized designs have been developed for production lines used in industrial food production of baked products, such as tortillas. A preservatives mixture is added to the dough or masa used for sheeting/forming products prior to baking. If the concentration of preservative is too small, the finished baked product will develop mold. If the concentration is too high, the taste will be affected. Currently poor control of the amount of preservative is routinely responsible for unusable product or product developing mold before the listed expiration date.
Thus, despite development in design of production lines, it remains very difficult to control the concentration of preservatives in finished tortillas, and other baked products.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for controlling concentration of preservatives during baking of tortillas, and other food products.